Danny Phantom Tells All
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: There is a Danny Phantom interview in Hot Stuff Magazine! When Sam finds out it includes his opinion on his love life, she can't stop from reading it. But will her heart be broken, in Danny's own words? UNFINISHED, DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"It's absolutely ridiculous! They put a maniac in it, but they refused to put me in it twenty years ago! I was the hottest thing in that whole room!"

That was what Sam woke up to one glorious Saturday morning.

She groaned and rubbed at her eyes, ears slightly ringing. She squinted, and saw a blob of red and sky blue. She rubbed her eyes once more and her mother came into focus, with her shocking red hair and powder blue summer dress. Pamela furiously jerked Sam's dark purple curtains from their place, allowing beams of light to choke the room.

"Mom." Sam said patiently, combing her unruly hair with her fingers.

"Can you believe what trash they put in them these days?! The world is going corrupt!"

"_Mom_."

"It's disgusting, it's immoral, it's-"

"MOM!" Pamela's head whipped around to see her daughter, rumpled and annoyed, sitting on her bed.

"Yes?"

"What are you TALKING about?!" Sam demanded. Pamela sighed impatiently. "Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?"

"No! I was _asleep!_"

Her mother made an annoyed sound in her throat, and held out a rolled up magazine. She offered it like she would a piece of garbage. Sam snatched it and Pamela exited the room, muttering to herself.

The goth girl unrolled the magazine, and found that it was her mother's _Hot Stuff_ magazine. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Pamela did _not _need to know how to cure tattoo rashes. Suddenly, a flash of black, white, and green caught Sam's eye and her gaze flickered down to the cover story.

_**Danny Phantom Tells All!**_

_An exclusive interview with Danny Phantom reveals juicy secrets! His real intentions to humanity, and what's in store for him next! Not to mention, his love life!_

Sam stopped breathing. There was a picture of Danny in ghost form, his arms folded, looking cool and confident. Sam knew how hard that probably was for him, since he was one of those people who were nervous talking in front of other people, and probably felt embarrassed to talk about such deep things. But only one thing _really _had her attention.

_Love life._

_**Love life.**_

_**LOVE LIFE?!**_

Sam felt like sobbing. Danny had a love life? And his best friends didn't know about it? He was keeping it a secret from them?

Sam viciously flipped through the glossy, onion slice-thin pages, until she came across the article her heart was burning to find. She skipped all the 'safety of mankind' crap and began to read the part about his love life with laser eyes, seeing everything and missing nothing.

_Q: So Phantom, we don't know much about your personal life. Women everywhere are dying to know: does Danny Phantom have a girlfriend?_

Sam's eyes drifted down to the answer, but she couldn't get past _**A:**_

She was dying to know, as the interviewer said. But she didn't want to find out.

Finally, the goth girl took a deep, calming breath, and continued to read.

**_A: (laughs) I wouldn't exactly say _that_. But I'm hoping to make it a reality very soon._**

As Sam's mother liked to say: What. The. Pumpernickel.

Unable to come up with a coherent thought, Sam slightly shook her head in shock, and read on.

_Q: Oh really? And might you tell us who this lucky girl is?_

_**A: Sorry, confidential. **_

_Q: Oh, darn. Well, would you be able to tell us why you chose her over thousands of other girls worldwide?_

_**A: Oh, man, trying to kill me here? (laughs) There are millions of reasons that I chose her. She's beautiful, smart, brave-**_

_Q: But many girls have those attributes. What makes her so different from the rest?_

_**A: Well, as you can probably imagine, it's hard for me to find a girl that's willing to accept me for me, and she does just that, and more. She helps me whenever I need it, even with the most trivial things. I have no idea how she's put up with me.**_

_Q: If you two are so close, why do you say she's not exactly your girlfriend?_

_**A: That's just it. We're close. But not close enough.**_

Apparently the reporter decided that Danny didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he switched gears slightly on the next question.

_Q: Hm...well, can you tell us what she looks like?_

_**A: Hm...can pigs fly?**_

_Q: (laughs) I've seen a few in my lifetime._

Sam was agonizing over this. Had he told his little love bunny that he was Danny Phantom? And she always helped him? _I help him, _Sam thought miserably. She bandaged his wounds late at night, she helped him with his homework, she was always there for him...

"I don't know why I'm so stupid," Sam sniffed angrily, scrubbing away a few stray tears from her cheeks. "He hurts me and hurts me, but I always come back."

_**A: Well, in that case, I'll have to cave. All I'll say is that she has the most amazing eyes. They are unique and show all her emotions when she wants them to. I've never seen eyes like hers before.**_

And the article ended.

Sam ripped the glossy page out of its place, and crumpled it in angry, heartbroken hands. They were slightly trembling. She grabbed her phone and jabbed the numbers to Danny's house, then put the phone to her ear.

_Ring, ring, ring, ri-_

"Hello, this is Maddie Fenton."

"Hi, Mrs. F. Is Danny there?"

"Yes he is, Sam." Maddie knew her son's friend's voices. "I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Sam said politely, the opposite of the feelings churning inside of her.

The phone crackled and a warm male voice said, "Hey, Sam."

"You secretive, brain dead, clueless jerk!"

"I missed you too."

"Don't you play stupid with me!" Sam hissed. "I read that interview!"

"So you're upset that I'm trying to help mankind?" She couldn't read his voice. It wasn't cool, detached, or nervous. It was just...blank.

"That too! But what I'm REALLY angry about is that you kept a HUGE secret from me and Tucker! You have a girlfriend!"

"I never said that. But, if I may ask, why do you care so much anyway?" Sam froze. Oops.

"W-well, we thought there were no secrets between us!" She winced at her crackly voice.

"You know, this conversation would be better in person. Be there in 5."

"Wait-" But he was already gone. Sam clicked her phone off and returned it to the charger, fuming. Why was he getting her all flustered? Just because she was upset that he had a girlfriend didn't mean she was JEALOUS!

_Yes you are. You want to be his girl. You want to be the one who he calls beautiful, be the one that helps him when he needs it, be the one that he kisses-_

Sam growled and stopped that thought in its tracks. Suddenly, the temperature dropped and a shiver ran through her. He became slightly visible, but only transparent, so it was hard to see him.

"Danny-"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." He berated her, and she thought that he was circling her, but it was hard to tell. "Don't you understand by now?"

And with that, his hand was on her chin and his lips were on hers. Sam reacted positively, arching up towards him and holding herself to him as she kissed him back. The kiss became deeper and her legs went weak, so Danny's hand trailed down to her back, holding her close as his mouth ravished hers. Finally, they pulled back, breathing heavily.

"What...?" Sam was at a loss for words, and the fact that Danny's hand was kneading her back was not helping with her speech. She looked up into deep blue eyes, and realized he had turned human, and she felt pleasant warmth. _Danny kissed me!_ She felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Sam, didn't you pay attention to what I told them? I said she accepted me for who I am. Do you _really _think that I would reveal my secret to a girl that I hadn't even introduced you and Tuck to?" He whispered, and he sounded shy. Sam realized with a jolt how hard it was for Danny to keep his cool and start stuttering like he would have years ago. Or even months ago. He wanted to be strong and show her his feelings clearly, so there would be no doubt of his love for her. When Sam realized this, her eyes misted up and Danny's breath caught. Oh no, no, this couldn't be happeni-

His thought was blown away when she kissed him fiercely. She couldn't believe he'd tried so hard for her, she loved him so much, and she had to show it.

This kiss was passionate and raw, Danny's fingers biting into her waist as hers traveled through his midnight hair. He stumbled slightly with the force of it, and when he did he pulled away slightly, staring into her eyes. "And I said she has amazing, unique eyes that I'd never seen before. Sam, you don't realize how lost I get when I look in your eyes. They're like magic." Danny's voice trailed off as his forehead pressed against hers, and his breath was warm on her lips.

"That interview is so outdated. You should have a new one." Sam whispered, nibbling on his lip.

"Oh yeah?" Danny couldn't really speak, and it was hard for Sam to.

"Yeah. Question one: Does Danny Phantom have a girlfriend?"

"Definitely."

"Is she the most beautiful woman in the universe?" She chuckled, as if she didn't believe it herself. "Just kidding."

"Yes." Danny said with complete conviction, still lost in her eyes. "You're gorgeous."

Sam blushed. "Okay, last question. Do you...love me?"

Danny kissed her fully, dashing away all doubt, and all breath she had. "Forever and always." And then there was no more talking as his lips descended on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent C, have you seen this monstrosity?" A ruffled Guys in White Agent stalked into the room, blazing teal eyes concealed by pure black sunglasses.

"Yes, it _is_ quite a monstrosity. Think we should dissect him?" Agent C pondered, grinning at his partner in the chair next to him. The man shook his head and continued with the work on his computer, his fingers clacking away at the keys. A faint howl of laughter erupted from somewhere in the metal room big as ten football fields. Agent S, the one who had stormed into the room, dismissed it as a newbie agent who was trying to suck up to them by laughing at their bad jokes.

"No me, you moron! Look at this!" He wriggled a worn magazine that looked as if it had endured many hand-wringings in front of the agent's face. Agent C scowled and snatched it away.

"_Hot Stuff Magazine_?" He lifted a brow.

"Just. Read. It."

"Hmm...how to find your perfect bra size-Ooh! My horoscope says I'm attractive and flirty this month!"

Agent S ripped the glossy book from Agent C's smooth hands. Agent C howled with laughter, disturbing a sleeping employee from his cat nap. Suddenly the book was thrust into his face, smothering his chuckles.

"Are you mad-" He stopped as the magazine fell in his lap, and there lay his greatest enemy and the worst of all ghosts - Danny Phantom.

"What the hell?!" He spat out as he read the introduction, then began on the interview _Hot Stuff_ had printed. As he began the love secrtion of the interview, a pen blocked his way, pointing him to the ghost's answers.

"A weakness." It was the gravelly voice of his boss. His eyes roamed the ghosts words. '_That's just it. We're close. But not close enough._'.

So, the brat was in love. Who'da thought?

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" He lifted his eyes to his bearded boss, who just smiled, a glint in his fishy eye.

Xoxox

"Kryptonite," Their boss began melodramatically. "Can make a huge difference in the matter of catching a superhero. Or villain," He added, with a piercing glare to the Kiss Up who raised his hand. He glanced around the room. It was oval and gave the impression of solitude, though everything they said was being written down. There was a long, oak table with less than comfortable chairs, but the huge video screen made up for the lack of comfort. The man smiled to himself in appreciaction. Just like he'd always planned it.

Oh, shoot, the newbie was talking.

"But Mr. Zero, kryptonite was tested ghosts. It doesn't work on them." Mr. Zero, aka the boss, swiped a hand over his face, resisting the urge to groan.

"Not _real_ kryptonite, uh…" His mind groped for the new kid's name.

"Fred," Newbie supplied.

"right. I mean, something that weakens him. Love does that. This article proves he loves someone."

"Doesn't love make you stronger?" About five seasoned agents groaned in annoyance at Fred's fanciful question.

"Not when it's used against you," The boss said firmly, ending the conversation. "Now, who is this girl? That's the question we need to answer." He continued.

"Target P stated that this female assists him." One of the evidence analyzers pointed out. Mr. Zero blinked. He often did not speak to the analyzers because he couldn't understand a word they said.

"Once more?" He questioned.

"Phantom said this girl helped him." The analyzer said easily, pulling his glasses off and fingering them thoughtfully. "If she indeed does help him, that means she accompanies him in his ghostly activities, such as battling his kind."

"So…we should follow him while he fights, and find the girl he's talking about?"

"Precisely." The analyzer nodded.

_Why can't they just _say_ that?_ Mr. Zero thought irritably, hating to feel stupid, especially in front of his agents.

He strolled up to the front of the room, seeming to be deep in thought. Finally, he was in the front, his back to his employee's. No one spoke. Seconds seemed like minutes and so on, until he finally turned to face them, his face showing his age. He leaned over the smooth oak table and planted his palms on top, steadying himself firmly.

"Okay," He began, and the agents began to breathe again. "Here's the plan."

Xoxox

Sam pushed aside the bushes that blocked her path. They scraped at her fingertips and palms, but she didn't feel them. She was running over to where Danny, _my boyfriend, _she thought with a big smile, was fighting the Box Ghost. Ectoplasmic blasts were flying as well as glowing, floating boxes. She was ready and eager to suck the obsessive spirit into her already ghost-filled canteen when Danny beat him.

Brown eyes narrowed in concentration, and hands with clean fingernails pushed aside the brush that blocked his view. A girl came out of the forest from the right, and she was the perfect type for a ghost to fall in love with-dark, Goth, and brave.

"Now," Agent C muttered into his headset.

Sam's eyes glittered with pride as Danny toyed with the Box Ghost instead of beating him in ten seconds. He was so good with his powers, she bet he could beat 10 of his future self's and not break a sweat. _And he's all mine, _she thought happily. Suddenly, she felt a strong pressure on both her arms. She was about to snarl in annoyance at the Box Ghost who felt a need to attack her, but realized it wasn't him when her arms and legs were held together by men, not ties or ropes, ectoplasmic or otherwise. A hand covered her mouth just when she was about to scream. She attempted to lick it, but was met with the barrier of a pure white glove. She snarled and wildly struggled to free herself, to no avail. They dragged her into the near black forest, as she kicked and twisted violently, muffedly screaming.

They pulled the less-than-enthusiastic girl into a secluded part of the forest, and a man with black hair and pale green eyes threw a metal box on the ground. There was a lapse in time where Sam was able to study her captors. They were all in a circle, staring at the box. There were about ten of them, a ring of pure white. Sam's purple eyes blazed in anger. _The Guys in White?! What are they doing?!_ She was still struggling while the box did nothing, just sat on the ground. The man holding her restrained her, but seemed to not care for her. The men just stood there and stared holes in the box. Sam mentally cackled. Stupid agents.

The pale eyed man scowled and walked forward, the lush green grass bowing beneath his shiny black shoes. For utter lack of appreciation for said shoes, he kicked the small box. It began to shake and tremble, then finally began to transform. The tiny metal walls enlarged and interlocked bolts were spit out and screwed back in, a window slid smoothly in place. Sam gaped.

"Come on," The man who had his grip on her pushed her forward, toward the strage jet plane contraption. Now, Sam was a very modern girl, and with her parent's wealth she knew of lots of modern technology, but this just, plain and simply, freaked her out. Still, even with the fear gnawing in her gut, the unpleasant weight of the man's hand on her mouth, her arms bound behind her, she raised her head high, shoulders back. She would not give them the pleasure of her fear. _Danny will find me. These chumps aren't smart enough to cage a dog, much less imprison a human being inescapably. _

xoxox

Danny played with the box ghost with an amused smirk on his face. He was having fun, but he was getting bored. _Where's Sam?_ He wondered. Usually she would be here with the Thermos, waiting for the 'All good' signal. Danny shrugged and created a crystal box that had the ghost mesmerized, then when he got close, the ghost boy shot him with an ectoplasmic ray. Suddenly, the ice blue beam of the Fenton Thermos reached high into the sky and captured the annoying ghost in his cylinderical confinement. Danny swerved before the beam got too close, and that should have alerted him immediately that something was wrong. Sam was a great aim, and was always careful about where she sent the terrorizing beam, so she wouldn't hit him.

But, Danny was completely clueless, so he smiled and closed his eyes whimsically, his heart fluttering at the thought that he could kiss Sam whenever he wanted to, now. After that interview for _Hot Stuff_ he'd been worried he'd let too much slip. Now, he wished he could do hundreds more interviews and tell Sam he loved her in each and every one. So, eyes still closed, (he had a perfect sense of direction), Danny flew down to the ground, enveloping a warm body in his arms. He took a deep breath of her scent and nearly choked on the smell of sweaty socks and beef jerkey. Tucker must have jokingly sprayed her with his Tucker by Tucker Foley cologne. _It doesn't matter_, Danny thought happily, then his hands were on her waist and his lips were puckered for hers.

Wait a second.

That was _not_ a woman's waist.

Danny's eyes bolted open and was met with the sickening sight of Tucker's turquoise eyes glittering with amusement, an eyebrow cocked high above his glasses.

"Hello to you too, love bun."

"AH! God, TUCKER!" Danny sprung away, quicker than lightning, dusting himself off of man cooties. Tucker couldn't stop laughing. He clutched at his stomach and his knees buckled beneath him as he howled like a hyena. Tears came to his eyes and when he was finally done, he was hiccupping. He raised his eyes to Danny's, and snorted when he caught Danny blushing brick red.

"Hey, I thought you were Sam, alright?!" He yelled in self-defense, but Tucker was quiet, which made him more embarrassed. Tucker wiped his eyes with mirth and picked himself up off the ground. Suddenly, he and Danny were holding each other as they laughed and laughed, salty water running down their cheeks and bodies shaking from the force of their chuckles.

"Man, you scared the hell out of me!" Danny gasped, steadying himself on his knees.

"Dude, that was sick!" Tucker sat on the ground to get his breath back, laying back slightly with his hands behind him to keep him upright. "And what'd you say about Sam? I haven't seen her since yesterday. You see her this morning?"

Realization came with a jolt. Then came the dizzying nasea, the clawing fear, the eating guilt. _I forgot about Sam! She isn't here! She was right behind me! She wasn't the one to capture the Box Ghost, Tucker was!_

Tucker watched Danny's eyes become wider and wider, emotions swirling in the deep green depths. "What's wrong?" He cautiously asked. Danny's head snapped to face him, like he was just jerked into reality.

"Sam. She was just here." Danny's voice was blazing with emotion. Then he was off like a bullet, skin taut across his skull as the wind whipped it.

xoxox


End file.
